Best selling Square-Enix games
Best selling Square-Enix games and franchises. This includes games made by Squaresoft, Enix, and their 2003 merged corporation, Square-Enix. It also includes games by its acquired subsidiaries, Eidos and Taito, from before and after their consolidation. Franchises Software sales # Final Fantasy: 134.3 million (54 titles) ## Compilation of Final Fantasy VII: 18.043 million ## Final Fantasy X & X-2: 15.19513 million # Dragon Quest: 70 million (29 titles) ## Zenithia trilogy: 16.46 million ## Dragon Quest I & II: 6.53 million # Tomb Raider: 60 million (30 titles) # Kingdom Hearts: 22 million (7 titles) # SaGa: 9.9 million (12 titles) # Hitman: 8 million (5 titles) # Mana: 6 million (7 titles) # Chrono: 5.4 million (2 titles) # Legacy of Kain: 3.5 million (5 titles) Gross revenue Games These lists include games from prior to the Square Enix mergers, including the former companies Square, Enix, Taito and Eidos. Sales data from Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest (Video Game Sales Wiki), unless otherwise noted. Software sales # Compilation of Final Fantasy VII (18,043,200) ## Final Fantasy VII (12,100,000) ## Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (3,100,000) # Dragon Quest: Zenithia trilogy (16,460,000) ## Dragon Quest V (5,940,000) ## Dragon Quest IV (5,920,000) ## Dragon Quest VI (4,600,000) # Final Fantasy X & X-2 (15,195,130) ## Final Fantasy X & X-2 (14,000,000) ## Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (1,195,130) # Tomb Raider (2013) (11,000,000)https://www.facebook.com/pg/TombRaider/about/ # Final Fantasy XIV (10,903,000) # Final Fantasy VIII (8,864,3000) # Final Fantasy IV & The After Years (8,003,000) ## Final Fantasy IV (4,453,000) ## Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (3,150,000) # Tomb Raider II (8,000,000) # Final Fantasy XIII (7,700,000) # Tomb Raider (1996) (7,500,000) # Final Fantasy V & VI (7,438,000) ## Final Fantasy VI (4,002,000) ## Final Fantasy V (3,072,000) # Dragon Quest I & II (6,530,000) ## Dragon Quest II (2,560,000) ## Dragon Quest (2,050,000) # Tomb Raider III (6,500,000) # Final Fantasy XII (6,100,000) # Dragon Quest III (6,046,000) # Final Fantasy XV (6,000,000) # Just Cause 2 (6,000,000) # Kingdom Hearts (5,900,000)3.45 million in US, 1.23 million in Japan # Final Fantasy IX (5,731,000) # Dragon Quest VII (5,530,000) # Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation (5,000,000) # Dragon Quest VIII (4,910,000) # Final Fantasy I & II (4,900,000) ## Final Fantasy (2,490,000) ## Final Fantasy II (1,730,000) # Tomb Raider: Legend (4,500,000) # Kingdom Hearts II (4,000,000)http://www.square-enix.com/jp/common/images/sqex_07profile_e.pdf#page=6 # Final Fantasy III (3,801,300) # Chrono Trigger (3,791,086)Chrono Trigger # Final Fantasy XIII-2 (3,555,000) # Dragon Quest XI (3,000,000+) Gross revenue Platforms These lists include games from prior to the Square Enix mergers, including the former companies Square, Enix, Taito and Eidos. Sales data from Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest (Video Game Sales Wiki), or List of best-selling video games (Wikipedia), unless otherwise noted. Arcade # Space Invaders (500,000) (Taito)Space Invaders arcade machine sales * Worldwide sales: 500,000 cabinets * Up until 1982: 350,000 cabinets in Japan and 65,000 cabinets in the United States * * * * * Space Invaders, Arcade History: "About 65000 units were produced in the U.S. and a reported 350000 world wide." # Jungle Hunt (18,000) (Taito) # Gun Fight (8,000) (Taito)Gun Fight, Arcade History What Was The Best-Selling U.S. Arcade Video Game Prior to Space Invaders?, The Golden Age Arcade Historian # Speed Race / Wheels (7,000) (Taito)http://www.arcade-history.com/?n=wheels-no.-591&page=detail&id=4772 # Dissidia Final Fantasy (3,000) # Basketball / TV Basketball (1,400) (Taito)http://allincolorforaquarter.blogspot.co.uk/2013/11/video-game-firsts.html NES # Dragon Quest III (3.895 million) (Enix) # Dragon Quest IV (3.18 million) (Enix) # Dragon Quest II (2.55 million) (Enix) # NES Classic Edition (2.3 million) # Dragon Quest (2 million) (Enix) # Final Fantasy III (1.4 million in Japan) (Square) # Final Fantasy (1.1 million) (Square) # Final Fantasy II (800,000 in Japan) (Square)| SNES # Dragon Quest VI (3.2 million in Japan) (Enix) # Dragon Quest V (2.8 million in Japan) (Enix) # Final Fantasy VI (2.55 million in Japan) (Enix) # Final Fantasy V (2.45 million in Japan) (Square) # Chrono Trigger (2.32 million) (Square)2.03 million in Japan, 290,000 overseas # Secret of Mana (Seiken Densetsu 2) (2 million) (Square)1.5 million Seiken Densetsu 2 sales in Japan, over 500,000 Secret of Mana sales in the United States # Final Fantasy IV (1.84 million) (Square) # Romancing SaGa 2 (1.49 million in Japan) (Square) # Super Mario RPG (1.47 million in Japan) (Square) # Dragon Quest III (1.4 million in Japan) (Enix) # Romancing SaGa (1.32 million in Japan) (Square) # Romancing SaGa 3 (1.3 million in Japan) (Square) # Dragon Quest I・II (1.2 million in Japan) (Enix) Game Boy and Game Boy Advance #Dragon Quest Monsters (2.35 million in Japan) (Enix) #Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (1.742 million)1.2 million in US, 342,341 in Japan, 200,000 in Europe (PAL) (Square) (Square Enix) #Dragon Quest Monsters 2 (1.593 million in Japan) (Enix) #Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (1.450131 million) (Square) #Final Fantasy Legend (1.37 million) (Square) PlayStation #Final Fantasy VII (10.658 million) (Square) #Final Fantasy VIII (8.15 million) (Square) #Tomb Raider II (8 million) (Eidos) #Tomb Raider (7 million) (Eidos) #Tomb Raider III (6.5 million) (Eidos) #Final Fantasy IX (5.3 million)2.86 million in Japan (Square) #Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation (5 million) (Eidos) #Dragon Quest VII (4.29 million) (Enix) #Final Fantasy Tactics (2.4 million) (Square) #Parasite Eve (1.94 million) (Square) #Chrono Cross (1.5 million) (Square) #Tomb Raider Chronicles (1.5 million)http://kotaku.com/5224724/tomb-raider-lifetime-sales-show-off-lara-crofts-biggest-hits (Eidos) #Dragon Quest IV (1.2 million in Japan) (Enix) #Xenogears (1.19 million) (Square) #Chocobo no Fushigina Dungeon (1.166 million in Japan) (Square) #SaGa Frontier (1.1 million in Japan) (Square) #Parasite Eve II (1.09 million) (Square) PlayStation 2 #Final Fantasy X & X-2 (14 million) (Square) #Kingdom Hearts (5.9 million)3.45 million in US, 1.23 million in Japan (Square) #Final Fantasy XII (5.2 million)2.4 million in Japan, 1.7 million in US, 1.1 million in Europe (Square Enix) #Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (4.91 million) (Square Enix) #Kingdom Hearts II (4 million)2.03 million in US, 1.16 million in Japan, 700,000 in Europe (Square Enix) #Dragon Quest V: Tenku no Hanayome (1.64 million in Japan) (Square Enix) #Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (1.363 million)740,000 in the US, 533,373 in Japan, 90,000 in Europe (Enix) #Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (1.243 million)513,157 in Japan, 460,000 in North America, 270,000 in Europe (Square Enix) Nintendo DS #Dragon Quest IX (5,320,000) #Final Fantasy III (2 million)1.06 million in Japan, 460,000 in North America, and 480,000 in Europe #Dragon Quest IV (1.53 million) #Dragon Quest V (1.49 million) #Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker (1.47 million in Japan) #Dragon Quest VI (1.35 million in Japan) #Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings (1.04 million)540,000 in Japan, 220,000 in North America, 280,000 in Europe PSP # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2.6 million) # Dissidia Final Fantasy (1.81 million) References